


After Work

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Tribe (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Rome, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sexual Content, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a most taxing day Carelian (Karl Urban) finds relief at home</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Work

Summer hung over Rome like a curse of the gods, choking the city with a heat wave that lasted for several weeks already and seemed intent on burning every single bit of life out of the citizens. Even after the sun had set, the streets didn't really cool down anymore, the forums remaining nearly empty and lifeless as everybody who could, fled into the shade, be it house or tree that granted it.

Most patricians who could afford it had left Rome behind to seek refuge on their cooler northern country estates or at the sea. But some unlucky people had to stay behind to run the vast Roman Empire. After all the heat didn't affect all of the Empire and still decision had to be made. Powerful Senators used their power to make sure they only had to deal with the truly important stuff, heaping their less lucky assistants with the boring, lengthy proceedings.

Considering that Carelian had been stuck in a meeting room with several foreign dignitaries from Egypt all day, discussing trade agreements, basically pushing numbers back and forth he definitely counted himself among these unlucky men.

Boring and tedious were the words that came to his mind when he thought about the fact that the meetings had been lasting over the last week and that no end was in sight yet. The amount of details that needed to be decided was simply daunting.

He was endlessly grateful that he at least didn't have to walk through the streets were the air was still wavering with heat, but instead had his apartment in the great palace. So far he had never considered it a boon that he couldn't really afford a splendid villa with lots of slaves to dazzle his colleagues. But today the fact that going home meant only crossing a couple of atriums and corridors seemed like a blessing.

When he reached his suite of rooms he closed the doors behind him, leaning against the portal with his back, rubbing his face and his tired eyes. His back hurt from sitting hunched over figures, his feet like they were bloated and he was sticky with sweat. In short, he was feeling miserable.

He looked up when he heard naked feet padding over the marble floor, coming towards him.

That he kept only one slave who took care of all his needs had been the reason for quite a few mocking remarks by some people who called themselves his friends. But Carelian didn't care. The one slave he did keep was quite willing and able to do all the work required and - what was much more important - took good care of Carelian in moments like these.

Just seeing Jay was a balm. He was nearly as tall as Carelian but lean as a willow tree, his long limbs as graceful as a dancer's. He only wore a short white tunic that contrasted most advantageously with his tanned skin. His exotic mop of nearly white blonde hair was cropped short, his eyes were sparkling with mirth and in stark difference to everybody else Carelian had seen, he did not look flushed with the heat at all.

When he caught sight of his master, that mirth changed to heartfelt pity, though. Immediately he was by Carelian's side and before Carelian could form any kind of command his slave was already peeling off his sweaty toga.

Another slave might have politely inquired after Carelian's wishes or his day. Jay just smiled at his master caringly. "I have prepared a cooling bath for you, master." he announced, allowing no argument as he already gently pushed Carelian towards the bathing facilities. Carelian meekly let himself be prodded along, his will to fight having died of a heat stroke sometime during the day.

As soon as they entered the blue tiled room that was dominated by an octagonal bathing pool he breathed more easily as the soothing scent of lavender wrapped around him. The pool was filled to the brink and Carelian noted with gratitude that there was no steam rising from the water, just some lavender pedals floating on the surface.

Next to the pool Jay stopped him and knelt in front of him. Nimbly the slaves fingers worked open the lacing of Carelian's sandals, freeing his aching feet from their confines. Then Jay was back on his feet, helping his master out of his tunic in silence.

Carelian took the three steps of to the pool and set a first foot into the water. It wasn't really cold, just cool enough to make him shiver most pleasantly. With a mixture of gasp and relieved sigh he fully stepped into to pool and sank to his knees, the water coming up almost to his chest, washing over him like a blessing.

With his eyes half closed in pleasure he felt his tense muscles slowly relax. He just knelt there, enjoying the feeling of coolness seeping into him. Then he laid down in the pool, completely ducking under for a moment, before he rested his head on the rim, the rest if him in the water.

Jay had slipped away quietly but now he reappeared next to Carelian, carrying a tray with cup and pitcher. Kneeling on the second step of the pool he sat down the tray on the rim and poured pale amber liquid into the cup. The new smell again made Carelian sigh in pleasure. Peppermint tea, judging from the smell of it brewed from the fresh plant, not from dried leafs.

Smiling gratefully at Jay he accepted the offered cup and sipped, relaxing deeper into the pool as he tasted the cooling drink, noting with silent happiness that it was just as much sweetened as he liked.

In his pleasant haze of not thinking he didn't pay much attention to what Jay was doing. So he blinked slightly surprised when his slave - now rid of his tunic - stepped into the pool as well, kneeling next to Carelian's outstretched legs.

He didn't complain, though, when Jay took up one of his legs and started washing him with a soft sponge, most diligently cleaning away the last traces of sweat and soreness Carelian was feeling. Again he just laid back his head, groaning in pleasure, only occasionally sipping from his cup while Jay cleaned him.

The gruesome day seemed to slip further and further away as Jay first worked on his legs, then his arms, taking care to refill Carelian's cup when he took it from him to wash his hands. Next he gently urged his master away from the edge of the pool so he could kneel behind him. Carelian sighed in delight as Jay squeezed the water filled sponge over his shoulders, bathing him in a soothing rain of cool water. And then he groaned as his slave started to work on his shoulders and back, now vigorously scrubbing him, combining his washing with a thorough massage of his tense muscles till any pain seemed just as far away as the day's work.

Still kneeling behind him, Jay reached around his master next, starting to wash his chest. Relaxed beyond conscious thought Carelian leaned back against Jay firm body behind him, allowing his slave better access.

With his eyes now closed he felt like he was floating. When Jay started cleaning his private parts he at first didn't pay much attention. But when those fingers started moving quite nimbly and with a healthy dose of curiosity, lingering longer than was required or Carelian would have expected he managed to force some of his conscious thought back into wakefulness. This was definitely more care than his slave had ever shown before.

Not that he minded at all, Carelian realized with a soft moan, as Jay seemed to be just as skilled with this particular kind of giving pleasure as he was in all other aspects of taking care of his master.

Carelian would have sworn that after this day he would just drop down like dead as soon as he got home but under Jay's carefully ministrations he found himself hardening quite quickly. With his last bits of sensibility he sat down the cup on the tray to make sure it wouldn't get drowned in whatever Jay had planned.

With delight he heard his slave's low chuckle behind him and felt it vibrate through Jay's body. Somehow the thought that Jay was enjoying what he was doing as well made it even better. Sighing soundlessly he let his head drop back, resting it on Jay's shoulder, completely giving up and pretence at control.

His slave leaned forward slightly and started to nibble on Carelian's neck while his fingers were still busy coaxing Carelian's member from interest into raging arousal. Groaning at the feeling of all his senses pooling in his groin, Carelian grabbed the rim of he pool to have anything to hold on to, while his eyes remained closed tightly. Jay's smooth skin rubbing against his own just heightened his feeling of being at the tender mercy of his slave. And it felt good.

He found himself arching into Jay's touch, thrusting into the fist that was now firmly wrapped around him. And his slave didn't allow him a single chance to break away, to draw out this delicious feeling as Jay's hand moved purposefully. Carelian hissed as his world seemed to draw together to a single point of existence that throbbed between his legs. And then that point erupted into searing light and pure ecstasy as he came, his whole body drawing taut.

When the waves started to even out his mind slowly floated back to the surface of his consciousness. On his now softening member he still felt Jay's fingers cleaning him with gentle care.

Leaning his head back a little further he gazed up at his slave, feeling deep mellow affection as Jay smiled down at him.

"Thank you, Jay." Carelian said softly, meaning it from the bottom of his heart.

Jay's smile widened a notch, gaining even more warmth. "You're welcome, master." he answered just as softly. "Bed now?"

Carelian nodded, rose out of the water and then stepped out, allowing Jay to rub him dry. His eyes followed every move of the lithe slave thoughtfully. He was still tired and so relaxed now that his eyes were already drifting shut. But the thought of having Jay share his bed, of waking up with him close to further investigate some 'new options' was very tempting.

When Jay had finished drying him he started to move away but Carelian caught his wrist in a gentle grasp. "Join me?" he asked, this tone making it clear that he was extending an invitation, not giving an order.

He was rewarded with a brilliantly happy smile. "Gladly."


End file.
